


happy apple

by jxneun



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, digimon psi spoilers, ep 1-3 spoilers just to be safe, koushiro’s pov bc i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxneun/pseuds/jxneun
Summary: Koushiro in regard to his and Taichi’s newly formed friendship in Digimon Adventure Psi (2020) in a nutshell: I know I have technically only known him for an hour but he called me awesome and if anything happened to him i’d kill everyone in this room and then myself.*In which Koushiro reflects upon his newly formed friendship with the friendly ball of sunshine goggles boy next door.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	happy apple

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Koushiro/Taichi, Yamato/Taichi (more in a platonic sense though?) 
> 
> Digimon Adventure Psi (2020) spoilers. 
> 
> Fic inspiration from Shiawase Ringo (シアワセ林檎) BY Gesu no Kiwami Otome

** Singing to a positive beat— **

** I know there's nothing else I can do; **

** If I make up a meaningless lie, **

** It can only be negative in the end. **

** The world is arguing for a results-oriented approach, **

** Looking sly as it sticks out its tongue. **

Walking down the corridor past the elevator doors, I didn’t anticipate our interaction. If anything, I thought it would have been a rather formal experience (as formal as fifth graders and fourth graders got anyway), where I’d ask you a few technical questions about summer camp and I’d bid you farewell, with practiced ease.  Maybe, it’s a little embarrassing to admit that I practiced introducing myself in the mirror multiple times before I decided to muster up the courage to come down, but maybe you don’t need to hear that out loud from me. Even if you took notice, you didn’t change how you acted with me. 

** "Ah, that's not what I meant— **

** That's not what I meant... **

**...even though my tongue may be hanging out." **

** ♪ Pa pa pa pa ♪ **

You’re so kind, Taichi-san. 

Even though I came out of nowhere, knocking on your apartment door abruptly, stammering out a nervous greeting, stumbling on my own words, you greeted me with a smile and didn’t even hesitate to invite me in. Your authenticity was a fresh breath of air. I often get described as a bit of a recluse by my peers, with my red spiky hair and garish fashion sense... and most of my friends who have similar interests live in other countries. Having a big gap in knowledge presented challenges socially, and to be quite honest, I never really took interest in talking about elementary school crushes or the latest cartoon on television. At the same time, what kind of fourth grader would want to talk about global politics or coding?  Even though I was a little reluctant to call you by your first name at first, you didn’t hesitate to welcome me, and make me feel like I mattered and that I belonged here, like I wasn’t some weird kid obsessed with technology just randomly appearing at your doorstep. Your toothy grin was genuine, and your unabashed remarks took me by surprise.

** You know... **

** Before I know it, **

** I'm feeling happy about things I don't care about... **

** But that's just how things go, right? **

_ “Koushiro, you’re awesome!” _

If I didn’t have control over my facial muscles, and if mind were over matter, I think in that moment my mouth would have been wide-open, gawking with utter shock. That was probably the first time anyone’s ever said that with the word “awesome” describing me, my colleagues who grant me access to the databases I mentioned before have called me a prodigy, but it wasn’t nearly as earnest as it was coming from you. Other kids were unimpressed, weirded out or indifferent(perhaps even a mixture of all three), but you beamed brighter than any flash bang in the sky. Even though we had just met, I felt this inkling that our meeting was something truly extraordinary.

** Whether it's for the sake of world peace, or not, **

** Shall we have a lively chat **

** About the kind of happiness that lies beyond sorrow? **

** 'Cause I'm sure it'd be fun! **

** ♪ Pa pa pa pa ♪ **

When you took that leap over the turnstile, otherwise commonly known as the subway ticket machine, my heart practically lurched out of my chest. In the heat of the moment, all noise fell on deaf ears; you weren’t listening to anybody. Maybe it was a little reckless, given that we’re only in primary school, but I went after you anyway. Except, I instead tried to crawl under it instead to remain on safe side...  Even though your actions truly were limited, you embodied bravery. In your brash actions, any bystander could tell that whoever you were running in for, you truly cared about. From the way you spoke about your mom and your little sister, I could tell you truly would risk it all for them. Even though it was rather reckless jumping past the barrier when everyone was brought together in case of any other issues popping up, you thought about saving your mom and Hikari before any other prior thought you may have had before. Your conviction to save them surpassed any rationale or fears that realistically would have demonstrated to you that you would have been unable to do anything to stop what was happening. 

When I found your phone, and no trace of you, it was disorienting to say the least. It was alarming, but I somehow had this gut feeling that you were safe. Still, that was only part of the equation. Seeing the Tachikawa branded tablet transform in right before my eyes — now that was something. Seeing the projection of the Digimon and you on my newly revamped laptop, it was like we had been transported to some insane sci-fi universe. 

** You know... **

** Before I know it, **

** I'm feeling happy about things I don't care about... **

** But that's just how things go, right? **

It was amazing seeing you fight alongside Agumon. Even though you were surrounded by these digital monsters, those of which you barely even knew the sheer strength of, you stood tall(well, as tall as fifth grader could be but Koushiro wasn’t one to judge), and honestly, it’s undeniable that the shared experience we had felt like mere minutes — that one hour interval to save the world was really something. When we met Yamato, even though technically you had only just met me half an hour ago, you exclaimed,

_ “Koushiro’s awesome! You should meet him, Yamato!” _

To your enthusiasm, Yamato-san seemed to be unnerved, with a hint of annoyance and bemusement, and he definitely seemed like he wanted to keep his distance, like he wanted to just do his own thing with Garurumon. Contrary to your earlier exchange with him, he acknowledged my presence, but instead referred to me by Izumi... It kind of took me by surprise at first, but it’s not too big of a deal... It made me wonder what sign he had on his Digivice, since yours was orange and had a symbol of the sun. It didn’t take much to put the two ideas together, given your unflinching attitude and determination as well. Still, you tried befriending Yamato, even though he was resistant to you calling him a friend instantly when introducing him to me. Yet, you both worked together with your respective Digimon partners in defeating the Digimon wreaking havoc in the Network and disabling the missile headed towards Tokyo.The unknown Digimon hatched from the egg, and the two of you appeared like you were almost in a trance, unaffected by the attacks from the opposing Digimon. 

It was exhilarating.

When you reappeared in the human world, I was relieved you seemed to be in one whole piece. As we recalled what had just happened, we were certain this was a one-time thing. On our way up, ascending the floors of the apartment complex, we vowed to keep this on the down low. It was almost like a secret, except Yamato-san also knew.

** You know... **

** Even that incessant blue that encroaches upon the different versions of myself, **

** Turns to pure red before I know it **

Well Taichi-san, I have a secret hidden from you. Maybe it’s hidden in plain sight, but you’re wrong.

You’re the amazing one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i’ll be honest: this song has been on repeat in my playlist and i looked up the lyrics and I was like: WOW THIS IS SO PURE AND IS JUST LIKE KOUSHIRO AND TAICHI IN DIGIMON ADVENTURE PSI before i got kinda sad about the show going a hiatus bc covid :( (stay safe folx)
> 
> also double honesty policy: i used to ship koutai/taishiro more than yamachi/taiyama as a kid bc i thought they were literally the sweetest and i used to watch the digimon movies on repeat on tape ESPECIALLY bokura no war game Σ('◉⌓◉’) so i was very happy when they got their interactions RIGHT in the new series (tri did a mf injustice to them and i won’t forgive them bc imo taichi and koushiro are the og bffs sorry not sorry)
> 
> tbh i love headcanons where koushiro stays small or whatever but consider: koushiro goes from shortest kid to tallest mfer. of course he’d stay lanky and awkward but i just love that idea ok bc HE’D BE SO AWKWARD but everyone else would all of the sudden be like: wait this is DIFFERENT....
> 
> also i hate the socks w sandals this is why koushiro’s classmates dont like him in my headcanon who even designed these outfits & if this fic is a mistake mb its bc ive slept a total one 1 hour over the course of two days


End file.
